


A Hundred Buck Dare

by Zagzagael



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Opie are betting some out-of-towner Sons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Buck Dare

“A hundred bucks.”

The single bill was waved at Jax again and this time he smirked. “Don’t fucken tempt me, Cory. I am dead broke this week.”

All of them laughed. It was late, the party in the clubhouse finally beginning to wind its way into a quiet chaos, the earlier raucous noise and shrieks and vintage rock and roll still hovering around the edges of drunken consciousness, but more a dim recollection now. A small group of them had moved outside hours ago, sitting on their bikes or on chairs dragged outside. Jax was seated backwards on his Indian, a booted foot kicked up onto the back tire of Opie’s bike. Opie was standing, ashing the pipe and looking as though he were really considering filling it again.

Jax raised a hand at him. “I’m baked, brother.”

Opie nodded, staring at the pipe, then at Jax, squinting one eye then the other. “Yeah. Me, too.”

“Don’t be changin’ the subject, you two. It’s a dare, not…temptation.” Cory let the word roll off his tongue, nasty and lewd.

The three other Sons from up north nodded in agreement.

“A dare you’re willing to pay a bill to see?” Jax dropped his foot to the ground and sat up straighter, straddling the bike.

“How the fuck else I know you earned it?”

“What about me? What do I get?” Opie protested.

They all laughed, even Jax. “You get blown, dude.”

“Alright, alright.” Jax stood, swinging his leg free, standing in front of Opie. He looked over at Cory, then reached his hand out for the cash.

“My mamma didn’t raise no fool. You two fucks would be gone before I could get back off the ground.”

Jax turned back to Opie. “You down with this?”

Their eyes met, through smoke haze, in the darkest part of the earliest morning, the yellow streetlight casting from the far end of the parking lot. “Do I look like I’d say no to a blow job?”

“Jeezus,” one of the men said, shaking his head and walking away.

“A hundred bucks if I blow him?”

“You heard me.”

And with that Jax dropped to his knees. Opie was already unbuckling his belt and feeding buttons through his fly, reaching inside for his cock.

Jax reached out for him, their fingers brushing, one sure hand fast around his cock, pulling it completely free of the denim. Opie’s dick was growing harder in the circle of his fingers and Opie’s fingers were circled around Jax’s wrist. Jax smiled to himself.

Opie moaned. Jax closed his eyes and could imagine the held breath of the two men watching them.

With a slow lean, he brought his mouth down, tongue already moving out. He felt Opie’s free hand drop onto his shoulder, the familiar weight of it, the familiar taste of Opie in his mouth. He swallowed him down, then moved back on his haunches, lips dragging back up the length. His own dick twitched and jumped and he stroked Opie hard.

Someone yelled out into the dark from the cement steps of the back door. “Not that fucken freak show again!” Laughter. “That’s their party trick, boys, you’re gettin’ taken for big time fools.”

Jax swallowed him down again, fingers pressing hard, his nose pressing up against Opie’s belly, the smell of him, the masculine feel of him. Jax reveled in the power of it and didn’t give a damn who knew, not at that moment. He’d collect the hundred dollars and buy himself and Opie a greasy breakfast in a few hours, but right at that moment his focus was sucking his friend dry.


End file.
